Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
In current manufacturing process of a light emitting diode (LED) structure, first of all, an epitaxial structure is formed on a growth substrate. The epitaxial structure includes a first-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer and a second-type semiconductor layer sequentially formed on the growth substrate. Subsequently, a permanent substrate or a temporary substrate is bonded on the second-type semiconductor layer to form the LED structure or a LED structure to be transferred. In general, the growth substrate mainly uses a sapphire substrate, which has a thermal expansion coefficient very different from a thermal expansion coefficient of the permanent substrate or the temporary substrate. Therefore, when the epitaxial structure is transferred from the growth substrate onto the permanent substrate or the temporary substrate, a shift phenomenon may occur under influence of the thermal stress to affect an alignment precision of the product or the device.